Awfully Bulgarian
by Laynee Eggrolls
Summary: My first story with an OC in it. Viktor Krum's daughter, Martinique, goes to Hogwarts. NextGen fic.


A/n: My 5th story. My 4th unfinished story. My 1st with an OC. Tell me if I should continue or anything.

* * *

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted. I waited my turn. Soon, 'K' came. "Krum, Martinique" Professor Longbottom called my name. I walked up nervously to the stool. The professor put the sorting hat on my head. I looked at the crowd below and saw my brother looking up to me with high expectations. My brother was a fifth year prefect for Slytherin and our parents would hope for me to be in Slytherin. The sorting hat was reading my thoughts.

"You want to follow your brother's footsteps yet you are afraid of how it might turn out," it whispered into my head, "You try to idolise your brother but you know it will get you nowhere"

"No, I don't," I argued but still feeling unsure.

"You're lying," it said. "Everyone tries to lie on their first time"

I grinned.

"You got me there," I said to the Sorting Hat. "So just put me where you want to"

"Alright," I could feel the Sorting Hat smirk, "You don't have the slyness and cunningness of a Slytherin and I think with your brains and wit, you would do well in RAVENCLAW!"

I stepped down and made my way to the Ravenclaw table smiling my teeth out. I saw my brother looking at me from the Slytherin table. His serious face showed that he wasn't satisfied with my house. I sighed softly. Soon, all the food appeared on the table. My mouth watered when the aroma of the food filled the air. We waited for the Headmaster to make his speech. Then, we tucked in. As an eleven year old, my appetite wasn't that big but I definitely ate a lot that night.

I felt my brother pull me into a corner as I was leaving the Great Hall.

"What the devil were you thinking during the Sorting Ceremony?" he spat out. I looked at him nervously. Ivan stood with both his hands on his waist, demanding for an answer. I sighed. I was sighing a lot. Mum told me that if I sigh a lot, I'm going to grow old faster than normal.

"Well?" Ivan asked.

"I wasn't thinking of anything," I quietly said, staring at my shoes.

"Then why did you end up in Ravenclaw?" he demanded. I was feeling slightly angry. It wasn't my fault the Sorting Hat placed me there. The crowd rushed through the corridors of the school, looking for their dorms.

"Let me go," I whispered, looking up to him with the most pitiful face I could muster. Ivan sighed.

"Sorry, I was just hoping that you'd get in to Slytherin," he ran his hand through his hair. Since I wasted time by chatting with my brother, I missed the Ravenclaw crowd to the dorms. Ivan sighed once more.

"I'll send you to your common room," he muttered, walking ahead, "You coming?"

I ran to my brother. He almost smiled. We walked up to the Astronomy Tower where the Ravenclaw common room was situated. Ivan opened the door for me after answering a riddle. I entered the common room and waved to my brother but he was already walking off. I turned around and faced a prefect.

"Where were you?" she asked me. I sighed.

"I... was caught up with something," I quietly said with my head looking at my shoes again. I wouldn't rat my brother out. He'd just tell on me later. The prefect just looked at me.

"Name please," she sighed taking out her check list. She was taking the attendance.

"Martinique Krum," I muttered. She scanned the list for my name and ticked it. She introduced herself as Kathy Henry and explained to me the rules of the Ravenclaw house and gave me my class schedule. She then showed me to the First Year Girl's dorms. I walked in and saw my trunk at the end of a bed. The other girls were already fast asleep. After cleaning up, I dropped myself on my bed and knocked myself out.

I woke up the next morning feeling fresh and hyper. I was always hyper in the mornings. I was in awe to see an older boy with blue hair last night. I wanted my hair blue too. I had inherited my mother's looks. My brother has a mixed of my mum and dad. Mum was part-Veela so she had that impossibly alluring looks.

I got ready quickly and went to the Common Room. Hardly anyone was there yet. A boy with blonde hair was sitting by the fire place in an arm chair reading what looked like letters.

"A bit too early for letters isn't it?" I grinned at his direction. He just shrugged and put them down.

"Notes from my parents," he muttered.

"I'm Martinique," I grinned again. He looked at me, cocking his head to one side.

"Scorpius," he replied. Bit of a quiet boy isn't he.

"Unusual name isn't it?" he referred to his name. I could only laugh.

"Must be some family tradition isn't it?" I sat on the carpeted floor.

"Unfortunately, yes," he smirked. "Your name sounds awfully French"

"Mum's French," I shrugged. He laughed. "Well, you're name sounds like a horoscope"

"I was named after the stars," he smiled smugly.

We would've continued the conversation but other students started to pour into the Common Room. I went down for breakfast. My brother was waiting at the corner near the Great Hall. I grinned and waved. Ivan nodded curtly. When I came up to him, he just told me to go inside and have my breakfast. He checked my schedule. I was having my first Flying Lesson with the Slytherins.

"Don't show off, don't play dirty and good luck," my brother muttered to me and left for his table.

I was too busy figuring out what he actually meant by "Don't play dirty".

* * *

So, should I continue? Will only continue after positive reviews. Yeah. 


End file.
